starhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Location Of Troop Weapon Map Pickups
Some weapons like the land mines, welding torch, revolver, and Grinder can only be found at pickup spots around the map. These pickup spots are denoted by a small yellow dot on your map. Some of these special spots have rift barrels, ammo re-loads, grenades, etc. The yellow dots for ground pickups can only be seen when you're in ground mode. If you're in a Mech and transform to Hawk, the dots shift to indicate Hawk weapon pickups. Some pickups have a re-spawn time (like the ammo re-load). When that pickup has been grabbed and hasn't re-spawned yet, it's yellow dot will disappear from your map until it's re-spawned. Most map pickups are symmetrically-placed on the map, so the same pickup may be near each team's Home. Be aware, the mines are magnetic. They will leap onto passing Razorbacks. If you placed them yourself onto your own Razor or hawk, they'll leap off your vehicle onto other vehicles/structures. Dust Outlands * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: Basin * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: Scourge Conduit * Land Mines: Go to the center of the map. To your left and right are large buildings/platforms. One of these has a ladder facing you (it will vary which one depending upon which side of the map you came from). Go up the ladder, you'll find the Mines there. * Welding Torch: Take the right-hand road leading out of your Home base. Just down the road on the right you will see the Welding Torch. * Grinder: Take the right-hand road leading out of your Home base. Drive to the entrance of the right-hand bridge. Just to the left of the bridge entrance is the Grinder. * Revolver: Look for the yellow dot on the map at the back edge of your Home base, centered. Cove * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: Echo Lost Canyon * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: Narrows * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: Space Orbital * Land Mines: There's only 1 on the map, they are not symmetrically placed. If you're the Outcast, you're lucky, they're close to your Home. If you're Rifter, you're unlucky, they're close to the enemy Home. Head left out of your Home, taking the up-ramp. Go up the next up-ramp as well so you're at the "top" level. If you're Outcast, the mines are right there on your left. If you're Rifter, they're in the corresponding location on the enemy side. * Welding Torch: Head left out of your Home, taking the down-ramp. Do not go up the next up-ramp. Look just past it, to the left of that up-ramp, you will see the welding torch. * Grinder: * Revolver: Apogee * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: Sever Hollow * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: Fracture * Land Mines: * Welding Torch: * Grinder: * Revolver: